Nothing can hold them back
by teenage disaster
Summary: Set in the summer leading upto and Harrys 7th year. Harry is Denying his feelings for Ginny but how long will that last?
1. Back to School

One Sunday morning a boy named Harry Potter woke up in the morning light. As his eyes adjust to the brightness he tried to remember where he was.

"Good morning Harry!" he heard a girls voice say.

"Ginny?"

"Who else would it be, silly" _Oh that's right. _Thought Harry, _12_ _Grimwauld place. _

"So are you going to get up" said the red haired girl as she sat on the edge of the bed Harry was asleep in, "Mum is making Breakfast, she sent me up to wake you and tell you it will be ready in a bout 15 minuets" A lot had happened since Harry had been told 7 years ago that he was a Wizard.

Sitting up Harry took in his surroundings better. He could see that his best friend Ron had already got up, and that his owl Hedwig still wasn't back from her nighttime expedition.

"Yeah I will be out soon." He said sleepily to his ex-girlfriend. He and Ginny had split up at the end of last year, because he didn't want her to get hurt in his battles against the dark Lord Voldermort. But he still loved her as much as he did the day they first went out.

"Ok I will make sure that Ron doesn't eat all the food." She said as she got up and left the room.

Getting up Harry pulled on the closest pair of jeans and shirt. _What am I going to do with my self? _He pondered. Walking out on to the landing he could smell the bacon and sausages Mrs. Weasley was cooking. As he wondered down stairs he could hear the happy chatter of many people.

Walking into the kitchen he was greeted first by Mrs. Weasley, then by all the others in the kitchen. He sat down in his usually seat next to Ron and Hermione and opposite Ginny. He notices how simply beautiful she was and was only broken away from she beauty when Ron nudged him with the bacon.

"Oh thanks" he said still distracted.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione; seeming concerned at how lost in thought he seemed to be. He hadn't been the same since getting back from the Dursley's yesterday.

"I'm fine just, thinking Hermione, there isn't much use in not going to school if I cant do magic any where else but there." That wasn't really the whole truth; the reason he wanted to go back was so that he could keep an eye on Ginny.

"I'm glad you finally came around Harry, and just in time, the post is here."


	2. Caught in the act

Thanks so much for your reviews, I'm sorry I was a little sketchy on the facts, and if you came across any other factual errors please tell me, but I'm not too worried about the spelling (mine is atrocious, thank god for spell check!!) But if there are some that really stand out tell me.

I hope you like this one as much as you like the first one, I'm on holidays so I can turn them out pretty fast, but don't expect it to be the same when I go back to school.

"Wow Harry! I still can't believe it" Ron said still sating at his badge. "Head boy, me!"

"Hermione are you ok?" it was Harry's turn to be worried this time. Hermione was just staring in to her hand. "Hermione?" she held up her badge.

"H-h-head G-g-girl? Perfect was one thing but Head Girl? Wow!" everyone was looking at Hermione with wide smiles on their faces.

"How about you then Harry?" Asked Ron. Harry hadn't even opened his in all the excitement.

"Oh" he said. All in a rush he opened it, turning it upside down he saw a scarlet badge with the letters Q.C on it fall on to the table with a slight thud.

"Quidditch Captain! Well done Harry!" said Ginny giving Harry her biggest smile. Harry smiled back, wishing he could kiss her.

"Yes well done," said Mr. Weasley, and one by one everyone congratulated him. Taking up the letters Mrs. Weasley said " I will go into town tomorrow and get all your supplies"

Afterward Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Harry's room discussing their new distinctions.

"I still can't believe they gave us head boy and girl." Ron said who was sitting on his bed next to Hermione staring at his badge.

"Well I guess I was expecting it after we got prefects but it was still a shock." Hermione agreed

"And how about you Harry, Quidditch Captain. But I guess you deserve it, you're so good." Ron said wide-eyed at Harry.

"Yeah I know, but I thought that after all the stuff we've done, they would have given it to someone else." Said Harry from the bed opposite

"You do deserve it though Harry, you must admit," said Hermione looking at Harry.

"I guess so," he mumbled

"What are we talking about?" said Ginny standing in the doorway. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Oh just Harry getting Quidditch Captain" said Hermione, Ginny sat down next to Harry.

"I think that it's great." She said smiling at Hermione and Ron then at Harry, where her eyes stayed glued to his.

"But Ron and I were just leaving," said Hermione as both her and Ron got up.

"Oh, Ok." Said Harry finally taking his eyes off Ginny's. As Ron and Hermione left the room, all Harry could think was; _tell her, just tell her._

"Harry there is something that I want to tell you" Ginny blurted out taking Harry by surprise. "I can't stop thinking about y…" Ginny was cut off by Harry who and put his finger to her lips.

"I know Gin, me either, but it is for your own good." _You idiot you could have told her but no! _

"But Harry I can't keep going like this it is killing me!" she complained grabbing Harry's hand,

"I just don't want to you to get hurt,"

"But if you keep taking Occlumency lessons the You-Know-Who will never know about us."

"It's not that simple" he said Kissing her hand lightly.

"Well lets make it that simple," Ginny said leaning forward and placing a kiss upon Harry's lips. Harry couldn't help it then he kissed her harder and deeper. Laying her down on the bed he lay in top of her, letting himself get aroused.

Ginny could feel something hard against her leg. It took her a moment to realize what it was. Then she kissed him harder. She took his shirt off and ran her hands down the back up his torso. Kissing him once more she ran hands through his untidy black hair.

Harry unbuttoned her blouse. Finding that underneath she wore a pink floral bra. He kissed down her neck.

"Ginny I don't think we should be doing this, not now" he said

"OK" said Ginny still in a daze. Harry got up and handed her, her shirt. While putting on his own her look at Ginny in awe, her simple elegance had him intrigued. She turned around and planted a single kiss on his lips before walking to the door.

"I loved you," she said

"I love you too" said Harry. Ginny opened the door to fine Ron and Hermione standing there. Ginny gasped.

"How much did you hear?" asked Harry.

Well keep the reviews up and the next one will on soon!!!

!Teenage Disaster!


End file.
